


Positions music video

by ChloDavids



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloDavids/pseuds/ChloDavids
Summary: You are switching positions for JensenYes it's based on positions by ari
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Positions music video

https://www.google.com/search?q=positions+lyrics&oq=positions++&aqs=chrome.3.69i57j69i59l2j0l2.3469j0j9&client=ms-android-huawei&sourceid=chrome-mobile&ie=UTF-8#

* * *

You and Jensen were just putting the kids to bed when your manager called and said your music video was out for your new song called ( let's pretend you wrote it)  positions was out. So you told Jensen that it was ready to see and to call your friends. All of them responded they will be there in 10 minutes because they were all in Vancouver.

~~Timeskip~~

* * *

Y/n- hi everyone this position

_Heaven sent you to me_

_I'm just hopin' I don't repeat history_

_Boy, I'm tryna meet your mama on a Sunday_

_Then make a lotta love on a Monday (ah-ah)_

_Never need no (no), no one else, babe_

_'Cause I'll be_

_Switchin' the positions for you_

_Cookin' in the kitchen and I'm in the bedroom_

_I'm in the Olympics, way I'm jumpin' through hoops_

_Know my love infinite, nothin' I wouldn't do_

_That I won't do, switchin' for you_

_Perfect, perfect_

_You're too good to be true (you're too good to be true)_

_But I get tired of runnin'_

_Fuck it, now I'm runnin' with you (wit' you)_

_Said, boy, I'm tryna meet your mama on a Sunday_

_Then make a lotta love on a Monday (ah-ah)_

_Never need no (no), no one else, babе_

_'Cause I'll be_

_Switchin' the positions for you (for you, ah)_

_Cookin' in thе kitchen and I'm in the bedroom_

_I'm in the Olympics, way I'm jumpin' through hoops_

_Know my love infinite, nothing I wouldn't do_

_That I won't do, switchin' for you_

_Cookin' in the kitchen and I'm in the bedroom (bedroom)_

_I'm in the Olympics way, I'm jumpin' through hoops_

_Know my love infinite, nothing I wouldn't do_

_That I won't do, switching for you_

_This some shit that I usually don't do (yeah)_

_But for you, I kinda, kinda want to_

_'Cause you're down for me and I'm down too (and I'm down too)_

_Yeah, I'm down too, switching the positions for you_

_This some shit that I (yeah) usually don't do (don't do)_

_But for you, I kinda, kinda want to_

_'Cause you're down for me and I'm down too_

_Switchin' the positions for you_

_Cookin' in the kitchen and I'm in the bedroom_

_I'm in the Olympics way, I'm jumpin' through hoops (to you, to you)_

_Know my love infinite, nothing I wouldn't do (do)_

_That I won't do, switchin' for you_

_Cookin' in the kitchen and I'm in the bedroom_

_I'm in the Olympics way, I'm jumpin' through hoops_

_Know my love infinite, nothin' I wouldn't do_

_That I won't do, switchin' for you_

_Yeah_

_Ah, yeah_

_Ah (ah), yeah_

They all responded that it was great and knew you wrote the song about Jensen 

JA honey are you trying to kill me 

Y maybe 

JA you know we have kids right 

Y you know I have a album coming out with a song called 34+35

JA you are one naughty girl but I love it 


End file.
